The World Could Burn
by AnLoSt
Summary: All was not as it seemed in the Wizarding World. What would be their reaction upon the discovery of a truth they held dear, one thing they knew beyond all others, was proved to be false. A perpetuated myth based on lies. Multi-character views. AU Universe. Abuse. Minor Swearing. No Horcruxes. BadDumbledore. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1 - Chaos and Confusion

All characters belong to J.K Rowling. This is her sandbox, I just play in it.

**Chaos and Confusion**

A small girl looked around warily at the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the other children had a hum of excitement. Not just for themselves, waiting to be called and sorted, but for the sorting of The-Boy-Who-Lived. The-Boy-Who-Lived had been the main topic of conversation throughout the train ride on the way to her new school. She'd heard about it from the girl who was now discussing the ceiling, Hermione.

"She'd read all about" she had said, "the son of Lily & James Potter had defeated an evil wizard. He was famous. Saving them all when he was no more than a baby." That had only confused her more.

The big man, Hagrid, who had delivered her letter to her had told her that Lily and James were her parents. They were courageous and brave, dying while fighting to protect their child. He never mentioned the-boy-who-lived. "Murdered," Hagrid said, "murdered, whilst she had survived".

Her parents had been murdered, the thought crashed within her mind. They were not a drunk, not a whore and most certainly not killed in a car crash. Leaving her an unwanted burden. Unwanted, unloved, not worth caring for, as her relatives had always told her. A burden. _Lies_, the thought hissed in her mind, her relatives words were all lies. _Relatives not family_, she mused distractedly. Only half paying attention to the children around her waiting to be sorted.

Sorted into Houses. Houses that would be like their family Professor McGonagall had told them. Would they be like her family, no not family, relatives. She really hoped that wasn't true. _Please, not like her 'family'_. It was a desperate thought. It flashed in her eyes, glowing, startling a professor seated at the head table, as he saw the naked fear, open across her features for a split second. He watched her intently, wondering what could have caused her reaction.

She visibly flinched, jostled accidentally by another child and caught the eyes of the man watching her. She drew his gaze, and felt his shock, her blazing emerald green eyes boring into his obsidian black. It lasted a mere moment, yet felt like an eternity, as he schooled his features into an implacable mask. Except for his eyes, for the eyes were the windows to the soul, and in his she felt she was drowning. Yet at the same time she felt and indescribable assurance of safety, a protector, she felt she could trust this man. Trust him with her secrets. Trust him with her life. A trust beyond all others. She had never felt such an instant trust before, it startled and confused her. There was a slight fear attached, but she wasn't scared. No she definitely was not scared. It was the only thing she was sure of. Of him she could never be scared.

She withdrew her gaze and focused back on the sorting as she heard the name Potter called. Potter, Harry James Potter. The name not quite the same. No it wasn't her, she was content to wait. She watched with the other children, expectantly, to see who this boy was. This boy, Potter. Her name but not her name. This boy she'd heard so much about_. Were they related,_ she mused, wondering what his life had been like up until now and desperately hoping it had been nothing like hers. She would not wish her life on anyone.

Deep down she knew it was wrong how her Aunt and Uncle treated her and had often wondered why no one seemed to notice or care. There was a small spark of anger as she remembered that both children and adults alike had seemed to actively avoid her. Well, except for her "family", that is. Not that she or even they, classed each other as such. Her so-called family seemed to take pleasure in her pain, relishing in it even. Going to great lengths to ensure that everyone knew who she was and why she was to be shunned. _Lies, _the word crashed into her mind once again. _LIES._

Freak, the delinquent. Freak, the troubled. Freak, the good for nothing daughter of a drunk and a whore. They did not care about the hurts they caused. She was only The FREAK. The Freak who should be grateful that the "good, upstanding, fine people", that were her Aunt and Uncle, took her in.

"She is my sisters child" was all Petunia would say. Knowingly, it would only increase her standing with in the community for being the good, selfless person she pretended to be. _LIES_. If only they really knew. _But_, she wondered, _would they really care_.

Potter, Harry James Potter was called again but no one stepped forward. She felt the emotions of those around her, worry seemed to permeate the air. Where was their Savior, it was like waiting for God to show, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Or maybe perhaps Merlin, she had read about him, and was not yet sure if these people had a concept of God._ Yes Merlin_, she thought, they were waiting for the coming of Merlin. She stifled her laughter feeling compassion for those around her. She knew what it was like to live in hope, only to be crushed when dreams were ripped away.

The headmaster stood up, requesting the sorting continue on, they would discuss this later. She had a good look at him and immediately felt a strong sense of unease. There was a memory, she couldn't quite grasp, niggling in her mind. A strong dislike, almost a hatred, was instinctively felt. They had met before, she knew, even if she couldn't quite remember. That thought would wait, the memories would return in their own time, they always did. Though one thing she was sure of. Here was a man, she knew deep in her very soul, here was a man, who could not be trusted, not when it came to her.

_Especially when it came to her_. She wanted to leave, to be anywhere but near him. The instinct of flight was hard to suppress, but then she mused, she had no where else to go. So she continued to wait, she waited in vane. Patiently, as her name was never called.

Zabini, Blaise, the last child other than her waiting, was called. She felt sorrow and regret. She didn't belong here either. The unwanted child, always left waiting, hoping and wanting, but it was never to be. It was hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she withdrew further into her self.

"What is your name child?" The question broke through the reverie of her thoughts, it wasn't asked unkindly.

"What is your name?" was asked again. She replied speaking barely above a whisper, not used to using her voice. Silent and unheard was how her relatives liked her. A small sob escaped her as everyone in the hall strained to hear her.

"Speak up child, we would all like to hear", a sardonic voice came from the head table. She looked up, once again drawn to his eyes, a slight smirk to his features.

"You are not in trouble", he continued, his deep baritone voice making her shiver, his voice giving her strength as it seemed to caress and wrap around her soul. We only wish to know who you are.

She whispered again barely more audible than before. He raised an eyebrow in response and smirked as if he found her amusing. She didn't like that, she didn't want to be an amusement for this man. She stood up straighter, glaring at him. She was not Freak. She was not a sideshow attraction.

"Potter", she said loudly for all to hear. She could hear the disbelief in the gasps of those around her.

"My name", she continued, hidden strengths lacing her voice, power glowing through her eyes, now was not a time to hide.

"My name is Harisa Jamesia Potter and I am the DAUGHTER of Lily and James Potter."

Chaos erupted, disbelief was heavy throughout the room. She watched as the emotions played across his face, his masked ripped off as he half stood, gazing down upon her. Her strength and courage fled, she faltered before him, the terror of the unknown finally overwhelming her. _Harisa, my name is Harisa Jamesia Potter_, was her last conscious thought as she collapsed amidst the confusion of the great hall.

* * *

**A/N **in answer to a guests question. Jamesia is a flower. It is a species of hydrangea and represents honesty, determination and courage - my sister chose the name not me. I had originally picked Jonquil.

Harisa means Lioness.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Seed of Doubt

All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**A Seed of Doubt**

Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts did not attend the feast that night. After escorting the children to Professor McGonagall, he turned and headed to his cabin. He was not aware of the disruption caused by the words of one small child. He had some thinking to do. Things were not right. And in the confusion of his mind, small and big things were not adding up. He was not a smart man. He knew he relied on others to do his thinking for him. But this, this he needed to work out for himself.

The half-giant thought back over the last month. Introducing a child to the magical world. It was, he'd thought so at the time, an odd occurrence. He had never introduced a child to their world before. That task was always left to the Heads of Houses. But it was not in his nature to question, and he was entrusted. _Great man the Headmaster. Great man._ But was he, the thought niggled, and the first seed of doubt was planted.

Hagrid's thoughts drifted back to the war. To when he had last seen the child. When he'd handed the child over to Dumbledore. The child's eyes opening for a moment. Glowing, blazing as if with a hidden knowledge of what was to befall, before closing once again in sleep. He shook off the memory. He was not one to question. His thoughts were churning. _Dumbledore was a great man_. Albus Dumbledore always knew what was best, what was right. But did he? The doubt sprouted and grew, the second seed was planted.

He turned his thoughts back to the child. A girl, he was shocked, confused, he'd been expecting a boy. That was was they had all been told. The-boy-who-lived.

"You're a witch" he'd said. Unable to even form the word wizard in his mind. Knowing it was wrong. "Harry, you're a witch". He thought back to that day, to all the things he'd missed. The things he had only subconsciously noted. He was confused.

The venomous words that had spewed forth from the Aunt had shocked him. It didn't seem right. Was this how all Muggles acted. He wasn't to know, he rarely went into the Muggle world. He couldn't hide what he was and secrecy must be maintained. Then he thought of Lily. She came from this family. She didn't act like this. She was good. She was sweet. Always a kind word, she never said anything to cause pain. He was baffled, barely knowing what to think.

The goblins, an epiphany erupted within his mind. _The goblins, devilish little blighters, that they were. But they never missed a trick._ And the goblins knew, they knew something was wrong. What they had been told was not the truth. Hagrid, was no longer confused. He just hadn't known any different. He'd placed his beliefs with the wrong people, the wrong person. He'd been sent because he wouldn't know any better. He'd been played the fool.

_Well no more._ He now knew where he stood. Where his loyalties lay. He knew where to place his trust. It was with this child. Risa, he remembered, she told him she like to be called Risa. _Well Risa_, Hagrid thought to himself. _I am here, and I am here for you._

His trust had been broken by those once revered. His faith shattered under the lies brought forth. The world would tremble at the wrath of the giant. Hagrid no longer cared, as long as she was safe. As long as Risa was safe, the world could burn.


	3. Chapter 3 - Voices

All characters belong to J.K Rowling

**Voices**

Severus Snape was not in good mood, he glanced at his colleagues with disdain. They were acting like children on a sugar high, all because of a boy, a mere child. _Potter_. Oh how he hated that name. Potter this, Potter that. It was all that was talked about, constantly for the last two months. _Potter, Potter, POTTER_. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was finally coming to Hogwarts and he was going to have to teach the insufferable brat.

Insufferable, there was no other word for it. Judging by the snippets of information dropped by their "esteemed" headmaster Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore, the brat was going to be more arrogant and spoiled than his father, James Potter, had been. And apparently is a little clone too he thought viciously. Just what he needed, a constant reminder of the main tormenter from his school days. Well he, Severus Snape, youngest Potion Master ever, would certainly not be pandering to the brat.

He would certainly be bringing the brat down a peg or two, he thought to himself. Harshly, quashing down the voice in his heaD. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Lily's. "My child too, Sev." Only Lily had ever called him Sev. Only Lily had found a way to see through Severus' facade to the frightened lonely boy beyond. Only Lily had accepted him for all his faults. Only Lily. The brat will be nothing but a miniature James BLOODY Potter, he argued with himself. Feeling slightly guilty as Lily's voice continued to admonish him. "My child Sev, my child too."

Severus schooled his features, his mask firmly in place. Watching as his Slytherin students seated themselves. A slight nod let his prefects know he would be available after the sorting feast. He always protected his Snakes. He kept his eye out, specifically on the ones whose home life he was monitoring. He may be the cold-hearted dungeon bat to the school, but to his snakes…. To his Snakes, he was their protector and confidant.

He felt an inner pride watching, every student presenting a united front. Masks, unemotional, closed off. _Masks._ They hid their feelings well. His house, he felt with pride, truly were a family. _Family. _A family that looked out for one another. Protecting each other from the other houses ignorance. _Dunderheads. _Children can not always get along, he thought ruefully. But to the outside, to those not wearing the Slytherin Green, they were united, united as one. _They were family._

He fought a snarl as he was torn from his introspection by a half-heard comment. "And he has his mother's eyes", the headmaster twinkled at them. It was James Potter this, James Potter that, but his mother. Did they forget she had a name. _It is Lily_. He wanted to snarl, rage, break his own mask. Lay his emotions bare. He could not. He was after all, the cold-hearted bat of the dungeons. _Dunderheads._

The child, he was finding it harder to refer to it as a brat, even in his own mind, has a mother. She has a name. He wanted to scream at them. _HER NAME IS LILY_. Her name is Lily. Lily, his beautiful Lily. _No_, it was a sorrowful thought. She had never been his. _Lily. _He wondered if he would be able to see her, see the mother. See her within the so called boy-who-lived. See her behind the arrogance of another James Potter. _Lily. _He was fighting an internal battle. Struggling to maintain his composure. "MY CHILD", admonished Lily's voice once again.

Severus scowled as he watched the new first years being ushered into the great hall. Watching them closely, holding a silent conversation with Poppy Pomfrey. They had perfected it over the years. A nod, a slight tilt of the head, a shifting in their seats. Silent. Identifying students he felt would need help, need monitoring.

Children were very good at hiding things like that. Hiding what they didn't want anyone to know. Hiding their shame, and he should know. He knew better than anyone. He knew the hidden strengths it took to overcome, the strength it took to admit that you couldn't do it alone. To admit the abuse. He would not ignore it Severus thought to himself, glancing at the headmaster, a split second of almost naked hatred in his eyes. _No._ He would not ignore it.

Severus could not sit idly by. He did not hold with such pretence. He would prove to these children, repeatedly if necessary, as he'd done so before, that he could be trusted. That he would do all in his power to help. He would fight for them when no one else would. He was their voice when they couldn't be heard.

* * *

Severus' gaze had passed the child numerous times before finally resting on her. Unknowing what he sought. He watched as she tried to shrink in on herself, trying to be a small as possible. Unnoticed among the other first years. He caught Poppy's eye, _THIS IS THE ONE_. His mind screamed in rage. Pain, it promised, they will feel pain. He fought down his instinct, a wave a pure Gryffindorishness, threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to tear across the room, scoop her up in his arms. The world could burn. The world would be ravished and lay dying at his feet.

He could taste her terror, her pain that she fought to keep so well hidden. This small child, who barely looked eight, let alone eleven which would be her age. Infinite fury coursed through his veins. _Who dares_, he wanted answers. _Who dares_, he fought the urge to demand. Who dares hurt she who is mine. _MINE_. Mine, he felt the truth of it within his soul. And in his mind he heard Lily laugh, Lily's laugh as it never had been. Bitter and full of rage, a rage that was so palpable he was surprised the children weren't shrieking in terror. Had nobody else felt it, it seemed impossible that no one else had noticed. That no one else had heard.

The waif of a girl flinched instinctively away from a nearby boy. _Weasley_, he sneered within his mind, another one. Her head raised as she moved. He sat there, paralysed, fighting to keep his mask in place. His black obsidian eyes caught by glowing emerald green. Lily's eyes. _IMPOSSIBLE_. Yet he knew it to be truth. Lily's eyes blazed at him from the too small, too tiny, waif of a girl. He fought to keep himself seated as he once again heard Lily's voice, "MY CHILD."

Only this time, he truly heard it. A voice full of infinite sorrow and fury. It was laced with a passion that promised retribution. It terrified him. There was no justice for those who had perpetrated such a wrong. Lily's voice promised pain, only pain.

The world would burn to atone for such wrongs. He knew it to be a truth. He felt a hand clamp down on his thigh, as his mask once again slid into place. Poppy, minutely moving her head side to side. _NO_. Their silent conversation telling him now was not the time. But she had seen it too. She would be with him, fighting to save the child from the horrors that had been her world. But whether they would save the world from the child was yet to be decided.

Her gaze was torn from his as he heard the name Potter being called. As she looked away, he caught a glimpse of hopelessness in her eyes. It confused him, the hopelessness, it was not for herself. It was for everyone else. He realised, as the headmaster was moving the sorting on, that they were all waiting in vain. That it was indeed a hopeless wait. Hopeless because there never was a Harry James Potter. He felt a shudder of suppressed rage, a shudder of conflicted emotions, go though Poppy, her hand still clamped tightly on his thigh. She knew it too, and like him, she too, would want answers.

He continued to observe the child, waiting with her patiently. Waiting for her name to be called. Until she was the last one. She stood, looking so alone, yet also resigned to the fact. _Alone? Unwanted?_ Questions sparked in his mind. Curious, he thought, wondering what could entail such a look. He watched her unconsciously shake her head, brought out of her reverie by the question Minerva asked her. Her response was inaudible, her lips moved, but no sound escaped.

"Speak up" he told her. Severus couldn't help it. He found the reactions of those in the hall droll. The school which always had a hum of noise, even in the quiet, was now completely silent. Waiting on her words, words that would end their confusion. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement. He knew her answers would only cause more questions, more confusion, and so he smirked.

She glared straight at him. _Good_ he thought to himself. Smirking slightly wider in response. He saw her spirit as she called out loudly, "Potter". The gasps of disbelief broke the spell of silence. He half stood, no longer fighting to keep his mask in place, as she continued. Her voice held a challenge, as if to disabuse those who would call her false. "My name is Harisa Jamesia Potter and I am the DAUGHTER", he heard the conviction and truth in her voice, the challenge to those who denied her, her strength to overcome. "I am the DAUGHTER of Lily and James Potter."

He hurried across the hall as pandemonium ensued. He felt more than saw the adrenaline leave her system, as she faltered in her stance. He swooped down catching her just before she hit the floor, collapsing in his arms. _Harisa_, her named blazed within Severus' mind.

Voices echoed in his mind. He shook his head, a desperate attempt to clear his mind. An unwelcome voice. A voice he hated. A voice Severus was secretly glad to never hear again for all the pain and torment it had caused. A voice he utterly despised.

"Protect her", he heard James Potter say. "Protect her, you are her hidden strength and there is no one else in this world we would trust with one so precious." Lily and James' voices continued to whisper in his head, entreating him, they had given their lives. There was nothing more important. He knew not how long their voices spoke, an eternity, a mere moment. Their voices wove through him and around him. Wrapping him in magic, entrusting him to a task he would not fail.

"And for what it is worth Severus, I am sorry." Severus knew James was no longer speaking about the child in his arms, but of times long past and memories hidden deep. James spoke of times Severus fervently wished to forget. _Oh Merlin, I am lost_, he thought as he felt Poppy guide him to the school infirmary. _Lost_, his thoughts whispered, as the glowing emerald eyes of the girl he carried in his arms, closed in unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Greater Good

All characters belong to J.K Rowling

**The Greater Good**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not happy, the looks of disbelief, directed at him were hard to ignore as he tried to eat his meal. Platitudes were wasted as he spoke his piece and encouraged the students to continue on with the feast. His words were ignored as he warned the students about the third floor. "A most horrible and painful death awaits", he said, hope to strike a small fear and a large curiosity within their minds. They didn't care, no one was listening.

"There is no boy-who-lived", he was hearing the constant whisper." Names not even Harry". "Wait 'til my Father hears this" a voice came from the Slytherin table. _Damn Merlin. _He would have to close down the owlery as soon as the feast finished, he couldn't have this leaking until he had mitigated the damage.

Albus sat … contemplating the mistakes he had made. No not mistakes, he didn't make mistakes. He did what was necessary to ensure his vision of the future. Wizarding Britain was putty in his hands. Malleable. He was their guide, holding the reins, ensuring they followed the correct path. Pitting each side against each other, his vision holding true. The road was narrow, but he lead them all to where they needed to be. Sacrifices had to be made.

The-boy-who-lived was supposed to be just that. It was times like this that Albus missed his dear friend Gellert. The friend of his youth, but even Gellert could not adhere the the wisdom of his vision and had turned away. War for the cause always had casualties. There was no more nobler cause than the Greater Good.

Little of his thought was actually spared on the child that was now in the hospital wing. He hadn't even spared the girl a glance, not noticing her at all until she was the only one left unsorted. _Merlin damn it_, he inwardly seethed. James himself had referred to the child as his little Harry. Her magic had hidden her, he had only seen what he expected. He had never once, in his dealings with her, realised she was a girl. She was not the-BOY-who-lived. He should have been told. If was for the Greater Good that he knew these things.

Albus thought back to last time he had met the child. Wearing the same clothes as that stupid muggle oaf of a son. "Ah, my boy", Albus had exclaimed as he spoke about wonders that would await. Not that the child would remember, it was not then the time. She had not contradicted him, holding her tongue. Blasted child._ GIRL, _he sneered the word in his mind. _NO._ She would not ruin his plans_._ She would learn. She would not hide her secrets. NOT FROM HIM_._

Albus was infuriated he hated secrets. He had prided himself on his knowledge of others, for what they didn't want known. He was supposed to know what was to be kept hidden. It was for the Greater Good. _SECRETS_, he raged. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Supreme Mugwump. Defeater of Grindelwald. Didn't that mean anything to these people. _Idiots_._ Fools. Dimwits. Nincompoops. _

He was the one everyone asked advice of, the one everyone relied on, the one everyone looked up to. He should not be kept from their secrets. He was the one they were supposed to trust above all others. He had carefully cultivated his image, to bind their loyalties, their obedience. Playing them against each other. It was for the Greater Good.

He paused in his thoughts to speak to Minerva, affronted when she turned her back. Continuing her conversation with Flitwick. Well that would not do. Albus opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He choked his words down. He did not want to raise Minerva's ire. He shuddered at the thought of the tongue lashing he would no doubt receive later. Usually he found it amusing when she released her anger, but then, he wasn't usually on the receiving end.

Thank Merlin, the feast is finally done, he thought to himself as he directed the prefects to lead the students to their dorms. Formulating his plans, he directed his staff to a meeting. Not noticing that Poppy and Severus had never returned to the feast. Not noticing that Hagrid had never even appeared. Those matters were inconsequential. They would do as they were told. Do as he instructed. He would not be cowed by the words of a mere child. His reputation, his image, would be coming out intact. He would make sure of that.

He was ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. They would do well to remember that. There were always casualties in war. Sacrifices had to be made, it was for the Greater Good.


	5. Chapter 5 - Embers Ignited

All characters belong to J.K Rowling

**Embers Ignited**

Poppy Pomfrey had a cold fury inside her that she was struggling to contain. She didn't care if this child was the last Potter, she didn't care if this was the child that had saved their world. What she did care about, was this child and what had been done to her and by Merlin, heads were going to roll. She quickly guided Severus through the halls to the infirmary, almost dragging him in her haste.

"James said he was sorry", Severus mumbled as she guided him to place the child on the bed. _Harisa_, the name seemed to emblazon across her mind, as if compelling her to only refer to the child "Harisa" by name. She had a name, Magic wove through her skin. Harisa, it was her name, it would not be forgotten.

"What was that?", she questioned Severus. "James Potter, I heard his voice", Severus choked back a sob. She watched as Severus tenderly brushed his fingers across Harissa's forehead, a golden aura surrounding both the man and child. Unnoticed by Severus, so lost in his own thoughts. _A bond_, the shock quickly snapped her out of her reverie, and as she looked into his eyes, seeing a haunted loss, Poppy knew she could not tell him. _Well not now anyway_, she thought to herself. She knew Severus. She knew the man almost better than he knew himself and he would fight it. Fight the Magic's of which he had no control, disbelieving of his own worth. So no, Poppy thought, she would not tell him.

Poppy shook herself and focussed on the task at hand. Casting diagnostic spells, her ire only increased. "Mimsy" she called out to her personal house elf. "Mimsy is here, whats can I"….. Poppy cut her elf off, abruptly. Ignoring the flicker of hurt that crossed the small elf's features. Harisa's protection was more important. Harisa needed those around her to be strong. To ignore what was easy, to do what was right. Burning the world if they must, consequences be damned.

"Mimsy I need you to take this note straight to Amelia Bones, I don't care if you interrupt a meeting. I don't care if you interrupt her dinner. I don't even care if she is in the shower, you will make sure she knows to be here immediately if not sooner or she will feel my wrath." Feeling sure she knew where Amelia would be, Poppy grinned to herself. She would not be swayed from her path. She had an honour to uphold.

"Meddling old coot", Poppy mumbled under her breath. "Boy-who-bloody-lived. Bastard". She'd show him what he could do with his greater good. She'd gouge his stupid, twinkling eyes out. A sudden flame of rage flashed in her eyes as her thoughts strayed back to Harisa. No one does this to a child, NO ONE does this to Harisa and gets away with it. Oh yes, heads were going to roll. The world was going to burn_. _An ember was ignited. _No stupid twinkly old goat was going to stop her._

* * *

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as it was commonly known, was currently trying to reign in her temper. All she wanted, was to be home, with a nice glass of wine and not think about the fact that her charge Susan would not be there. Susan was now at Hogwarts, and she missed her terribly. She massaged her temples in the hopes to ease the migraine she was sure was brewing.

So instead of having a wallow and reminiscing on her happy memories with Susan, instead of treating herself to a luxury of a bath and a glass of wine, she was at the Ministry of Magic. Worse. She was stuck in a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, pompous, idiotic, fool, Minister of Magic, and Lucius Malfoy, slimy, arrogant prick. The last people in Wizarding Britain that she would want to be in a room with. And of course, as always, Delores Umbridge was there, simpering away at Cornelius. It was sickening. How anyone could stand her, Amelia had no idea. _Insipid toad_ she thought viciously.

She almost sighed with relief when the house elf popped up in front of her. Shoving an envelope into her hand, Amelia vaguely noticed that the elf looked slightly terrified as it hurriedly popped a way. _A howler_ she thought furiously, who in Merlin's name sent her a howler. Oh heads were going to roll. Somebody was going to get a piece of her mind. You do not send Amelia Bones head of the DMLE a howler, not if you value your life. Heads were going to roll.

AMELIA SUSAN BONES YOU WILL GET TO HOGWARTS INFIRMARY RIGHT NOW. She heard Poppy Pomfrey's voice. Shock, confusion, what in Merlin's…. Poppy sent a howler… PAY ATTENTION, AMELIA. I DO NOT GIVE A MERLINS WHAT YOU ARE DOING. YOU WILL COME STRAIGHT THROUGH THE INFIRMARY FLOO. YOU WILL ALSO HAVE A TEAM OF AURORS INVESTIGATE THE THIRD FLOOR FOR WHAT COULD CAUSE A MOST HORRIBLE DEATH. WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, I MEAN NOW. AND IF CORNELIUS AND WHOEVER ELSE IS LISTENING, EVEN THINKS OF INFORMING DUMBLEDORE, I WILL MAKE THEM FONDLY REMINISCE FOR THE DAYS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO BEFORE I TURN THEM INSIDE OUT AND FORCE FEED THEM TO A DEMENTOR. AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR THE LITTLE TOAD. MOVE. NOW AMELIA. NOW

Amelia jumped, watching on with shock as the howler then proceeded to blow a raspberry at Delores before exploding. What in Merlin's name is going on Amelia wondered, ignoring Cornelius and Lucius as she walked briskly out the room. Just what in Merlin's name was GOING ON. "KINGSLEY, RUFUS", she yelled, almost walking into them in her haste. "Right you two are with me, we are going to Hogwarts. Form a team for the third floor, and leave four more on guard for those idiots", she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the room she had just exited. "And where is Moody, I want him here yesterday." Her commands issued, she paused only a moment in the flames before flooing to her destination.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Worst Sort of Muggles

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Words in **bold** are direct quotes.

* * *

**The Worst Sort of Muggles**

Minerva McGonagall had both dreaded and looked forward to today's sorting. Her conscience had been eased somewhat over the years by Albus' assurances, yet she could not escape the feeling that persisted. Try as she might Minerva could not shake the thought. _The worst sort of muggles._

Minerva had never felt comfortable leaving the child as she did. Albus, however, could not be dissuaded. **"It's the best place for him"** he had said. **"It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"** She had wanted to disagree, to insist that there were better options. She couldn't, the words would not form. Still, the doubt lingered. _The worst sort of muggles._

She had often thought of the words Albus spoke that night. They niggled in her subconscious, something was not quite right. She could not quite put her finger on it. Her guilt gnawed at her soul. Why had she never checked on the child herself. She had thought about it, even mentioned it to Albus a few times. Every time though, there was always something else to do. Albus needed her elsewhere. She would acquiesce to his demands, but the guilt remained.

She watched from the shadows as Hagrid led the children into the castle. Trying to spy the child she had worried about over the years. _The worst sort of muggles._

* * *

As soon as Harisa had said her name, Minerva was thrown back into a memory long forgotten. She smiled bemusedly as she remembered an argument between a young father and his child. Harry, she'd heard James say, poking the child in the stomach. But instead of the giggles she had expected, the child had pouted and responded "No, Risa". _Risa_, Minerva thought, Harry, Risa, the meaning of the memory forcing her to know the truth. Harisa. _In Merlin's name what have I done_. Minerva choked back a sob.

Minerva didn't respond when Filius guided her the head table. Minerva didn't even notice when Albus appeared to talk to her. Already turning to her friends comfort. Oh Merlin what have I done, she spoke quietly, unable to shake the image from her mind. It was burned there, seared into her soul. The sight of the too small, suffering child. Harisa, cradled within Severus' arms as she watched Poppy, hurriedly, leading them from the room. _Oh Merlin, what had she done_. She knew. _The worst sort of muggles._

* * *

Minerva headed straight to the infirmary after the feast, barely acknowledging Albus' announcement of a staff meeting. The guilt weighed heavily, her steps faltering as she hesitated to enter. Yet enter she must. She was silent as she entered, her eyes automatically seeking out the child. Harisa. Minerva watched as Severus stroked the child's, Harisa's, brow, speaking quietly in a soothing voice. She froze, aghast, as a glamour fell. The lightning bolt scar suddenly appearing starkly white on the too pale skin. The bruised and battered body, seemingly all the more fragile in the white hospital bed. She did not notice the others in the room. Her gaze was riveted on the small child in front of her. _Harisa_.

Minerva turned and almost ran from the room. As silently as she arrived, she had left. It was not guilt that spurred her, nor fear of the repercussions of her mistakes. She would face those and suffer the consequences gladly. Outside forces of Magic were being invoked , and she was not going to deny them their wrath.

Entering the staff room, Minerva McGonagall seized her inner Gryffindor. She was not one to shy away from an impossible task. Strength did not come from following the easy path. Bravery did not come from performing heroic deeds without fear or worry. In that one moment of seeing glamours fall, Minerva had all her idealistic notions ripped away. Infallibility she could forgive. Platitudes and empty words from a selfish, deluded old man she could not.

The magic swirled around her, choking Albus' words mid speech. She did not care about his image, she no longer cared about his so called place within the world. Minerva wondered how she could have placed so much faith in the man before her, because that is all he was. Simply a man, no better than the rest. The pedestal crashed and fell. His lies laid bare, the pain he had caused open for all to see. Her words came out harsh, her emotions spewing forth.

Guilt, rage, helplessness in worry over the child. "I told you so", she shrieked at Albus. "I told you but did you listen. Do you ever listen. The oh so great, all knowing, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore", the sarcasm dripped in every word. "They were the worst sort of muggles and you abandoned that child to them. Did you even bother to check on the child?"

A brief flicker, something Minerva could not quite put her finger on, flashed across Albus' face. Her eyes narrowed. "You knew, YOU KNEW. YOU DESPICABLE OLD DESPOT. THE WORST SORT OF MUGGLES. HOW DARE YOU." Minerva McGonagall was on a warpath, she would destroy the world for this child. She would fight, tooth and nail for Harisa, there would be no backing down. Her magic pulsed throughout the room. Minerva was blind in her fury, she didn't notice Albus surreptitiously reaching for his wand.


	7. Chapter 7 -The Greater Good

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Greater Good**

Filius Flitwick felt uneasy, he had heard strange whispers coming from his goblin cousins. The goblins were marshalling, an unusual occurrence had happened at the bank. It was kept quiet, yet he felt all was not as it seemed. In the last month as the lead up to the school year began his qualms grew.

Filius had been looking forward to this day for years. The part goblin, part wizard loved teaching. He shared in the pride the children felt as they each strove to master their magic. Encouraging them in their accomplishments and though he was generally know for his unbiased attitude throughout the four houses, he still had his favourites. Lily Potter née Evans was his favourite, and never having children of his own, she had become a daughter to him. She was family and today he once again was able to see his honorary grandchild.

He had been proud when at two days old, James had placed the child in his arms. "This is our little Harry" James said. Beaming. Filius remembered the moment fondly. He had soaked up the snippets of information Albus had dropped over the years about the child. Loved. Happy. It had galled him that Albus refused contact with the child. Family was everything to the Goblins and Albus continued to deny him.

_No, not just him, _the thought crept through his mind. _Minerva, Poppy._ They had all become family to the Potters and all they had received was platitudes and assurances from Albus that everything was for the best this way. It was for the Greater Good.

"We can't have the child turned by fame" Albus said. "It is for the best that the child grow up away from all that". Filius though, had felt, deep down, that something was wrong. _The Greater Good_, he hated that phrase. It covered the wrongs and horrors of their society with a veneer that everything was good, everything was ok. Filius had his doubts about Albus' Greater Good. However, his doubts were as of yet, unfounded and Goblins had a patience that could last eternity if needed. So Filius watched and waited.

* * *

He could almost hear Severus' thoughts as they sat at the head table watching the Sorting. "The spitting image of James of course," he heard Albus say to Pomona. "Oh and he has his mother's eyes," he heard Albus continue on, almost as an afterthought. Lily, he practically heard Severus, her name is Lily. While Severus' mask might fool the wizards around him, Filius was part goblin, and they only paid attention to the eyes. Severus' thoughts could never be hidden from one such as him. Besides, Filius thought, Severus had loved Lily too and her sacrifice did not deserve to be brushed aside. _The Greater Good_, Filius ground his teeth at the thought.

He watched as Severus and Poppy held their silent conversation, noticing the boy that had just been sorted into his Ravenclaws. Filius would speak to Severus later, deferring to his wisdom. In these matters, with his goblin heritage, he found it hard to process. Filius held a deep respect and sense of gratitude to Severus for his ability to shoulder the burden. _Dungeon bat indeed_, Filius chuckled to himself, he knew Severus had a deep sense of compassion, no matter how well he hid it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Filius saw Severus stiffen in his seat. Barely noticeable, if he didn't know the man so well, he might have missed the break in his façade. His eyes swept the room, falling on the child that held Severus' gaze. His goblin instincts rose to the fore, urging him to draw his blades. He saw the glamour dance over her features. Filius could barely containing a hiss of fury, as he saw through to what lay beneath. To Goblins, children were a gift, to be nurtured and treasured, not, not ….. He no longer had words for his thoughts.

_Potter. Harisa Jamesia Potter_. This was Lily's child. He rose, half in shock as he moved quickly to guide Minerva to her seat. He comforted her quietly, ignoring Albus, as the feast continued on around them. Harisa. They had all failed her. He spoke quietly to his prefects before they left the hall, moving on quickly to the Slytherins. Letting them know he would be there for them if needed, he doubted Severus would be available tonight. They knew and understood, he felt their relief at not being forgotten or ignored.

Filius quickly sent a message off before proceeding to the staff room. Tonight's happenings would not be swept under the rug and forgotten. He watched as Minerva swept into the room, heading straight towards Albus. Her magic pulsed, Filius kept his gaze on the Headmaster, as Albus was backed into a corner. He knew Minerva, she no longer had a care for herself. She would go down fighting, bringing to light many untold wrongs. Filius moved without thought, instinctively, his goblin heritage could not be ignored and as the headmaster raised his wand, Filius' blades danced, slicing it in two.

"It's for the Greater Good, Albus," Filius spat out. Filius had failed his grandchild, and he would destroy the world before it happened again.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was frozen in shock, refusing to acknowledge that he had lost the game. For that was how he saw the world, a giant game and he was the grand master. There were no other pieces, only pawns to be moved as he saw fit. Intimidated, cajoled, compelled, to be placed where he wanted, acting how he wanted.

His pieces that he had so painstakingly placed across the board were removed. The game was over, his world was burning, he just couldn't see the flames. Albus had not yet realised that the rules had changed. He saw it as a challenge, a way to raise the ante. To up the stakes, in his favour of course, always in his favour. It was his game alone, and he played them all.

* * *

**A/N **I know you have been requesting longer chapters... I've tried. The story is being written as a series of vignettes from various points of view and when I try to make them longer they just seem to ramble. :(


End file.
